It is known, and desirable, to construct jacquard controlled warp knitting machines comprising two yarn guide members which are influenced by the appropriate jacquard droppers. The construction costs of providing the second row of yarn guides is substantial. In machines which additionally utilize drop plates in which the jacquard guide bar must be provided in front of the dropping plate, the provision of a second set of jacquard controlled guides and dropper pins is very complicated since the provision of the thread for the second jacquard guide bar must in every case pass through the first bar.
It is also known to construct warp knitting machines having two sets of yarn guide members on a single guide bar. In these machines, however, the orientation of the thread bearing eyelets of the guides in the uninfluenced condition is separated by a needle space so that in the uninfluenced condition only one guide will pass between any predetermined pair of needles.
It would be most desirable to provide equipment wherein several guide members could pass, at the same time, through the space between any predetermined pair of needles in the jacquard uninfluenced condition or, alternatively, in the influenced position be able to knit across more than one adjacent needle.